The Warmth of the Sun
by gaskinjalen
Summary: Born in a mud hut with no parents and BigWing leading his family as all MudWings do. But something wasn't normal with these MudWings. They could do things that MudWings shouldn't and no one could explain it. Or maybe they didn't care that these dragonets seemed stronger in daylight, or that their breath at times seemed toxic. They would find their own answers in this big world.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The sun had just peeked over the horizon to find a MudWing putting the finishing touches on what looked like a mud hut. Her eggs were already laid within; safe and warm. Four of these eggs rested cozily in the hut without fear of predators or other elements that would cause them harm. All they needed to do was hatch.

Not too far above, a RainWing watched the MudWing worked with his scales changing rapidly not knowing what to say, though there was much he wanted to say. The MudWing had did her best to ignore the multitude of colors flashing before her eyes, but then the sun came making such a task near impossible. "Would you just pick a color and stick with it? Preferably one that is less distracting." She says angrily, but also in a soft tone. "Also, why are you even here? Don't you have a sloth to pet, or an early morning nap you're missing?"

Clearly offended by what she said, the RainWing responds, "Ok, first of all: you know my ability to change colors is tied to my emotions. I can't always control that. Second: Pineapple will be fine if she doesn't see me for half a day. And third: can I not be worried for my own eggs? Is it wrong of me to think that it's a bad idea to leave them here in the dirt instead of doing literally anything else?"

"Why do you care?" the MudWing retorted, also feeling a bit offended. "Don't RainWing just lay their eggs in a nursery and let someone else deal with them?"

"At least they are being taken care of." Now the RainWing was off his branch and on equal ground with the MudWing. Ironically, the MudWing was bigger in both height and mass which, on any other day, would intimidate the RainWing. But on this day, he stood his ground. "I know your kind do thing differently, and I respect that. But I know you better. Surely you care more for these unhatched dragonets then to just leave them unsecured."

The MudWing didn't move from her spot, but all tension in her muscles melted away with a sigh. Such an action seem to have shrunken her to a point where their eyes could meet. "What are you asking of me Foggy; to be a mother? All my life, I've never had a mother; only big brothers and sisters. Even if I wanted to, I don't know how to take care of dragonets much less my own. There is no one in my tribe who can teach me and I don't trust any other tribe to come and think they can."

Whatever edge that was in Foggy's voice was gone. He nuzzled his beloved in the neck to try and comfort her. "So why not let me take them to the nursery? I promise, good care will come to them."

"We talked about this." She said, pulling away from him. Even though the sun was shining on her, she still felt cold moving away from her RainWing. "MudWings are different when we hatch. When the BigWing hatches, they will do all they can to do the same for the other eggs around them. What if she move towards an egg that's not ready? No…. no it's better they be here. At least this way we have equal distance to reach them if we feel the need to check on them."

Foggy once again nuzzled her, this time under her wing. She jumped, only to realize that Foggy had that stupid smile on his face when he pranked her like that. She didn't smile at first, but her heart rose a bit. Plus, she couldn't be mad at him when he was trying to make her happy. She leans close to him rapping her tail around his and her smile grew. Foggy looked into the mud hut counting the eggs again: one brown, one red, and two pale white. Who would have thought; a RainWing counting his eggs? He thought silently.

Then out loud, he said, "Hazel."

"What?"

"I think you would make a great mother." She didn't seem to believe that. "You're not like the MudWings you describe to me when it comes to their own eggs. You're different. Better, if I must say. It's what make you great….. and it's why I love you."

For an instant, Hazel's heart didn't beat. "I thought you liked me because I didn't scare you when we meet."

"No, you are still plenty scary." They both laughed at the memory of that time. Such a story may not be told to these dragonets.

"Are we doing the right thing, Foggy?"

"You're asking the wrong dragon I'm afraid. This is all we can do."

A year would pass, and neither Hazel nor Foggy would return in that time. Whatever the reason, in the end nothing would have changed. For it was a year later, when the sun was at its highest, the mud hut was silent no longer at the sound of egg shells cracking starting with the brown egg.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Best of Names and Good Intentions**

It was mid day. Everything was as it should have been with various animals moving through the foliage and making noise accordingly. However, if one cared to listen, they would hear the mumbling of a dragon from above.

"Banishment! Of all things to befall me, it had to be banishment!" The upset SeaWing flew over Pyrrhia away from the Kingdom of the Sea; away from his home. He only carried with him a satchel that housed a few blank scrolls and a container of ink.

"Honestly, it's a bit extreme for one measly scroll... Well, it _was_ a couple of scrolls, but they were insignificant! It's not like they were 'The History of the Royal Family' or 'The Secrets of the Animus'. And it's not like anyone would miss them. Unlike _some_ dragons, they at least have the treasure to replace them. Is it so wrong of me to want my own collection of scrolls even if they aren't significant or numerous." The SeaWing took a breath and sighed. "Though, in all honesty, banishment isn't the worst thing they could have done. At least this will allow me to make a name for myself without any—".

From amongst the sounds of the forest below, the SeaWing heard the sound of conflict; a mix between a dragon and a big cat. He looked down, but couldn't immediately see what was causing the ruckus. He began to circle in the air while descending towards the ground until he found what he was looking for. While still in the air, the SeaWing watched as a dragonet stood menacingly over a boar carcass and was growling at a jaguar. The jaguar was equally menacing towards the little dragon as it stood its ground.

Thinking it was the right thing to do, the SeaWing swooped down in the middle like a hero and roared in the face of the jaguar with his wings extended. Knowing that it was out matched, the jaguar turned and ran into the forest. With his wing folded back and his body relaxed, the SeaWing began to dust of any dirt or mud that had got on him upon his landing.

"Well, that was unpleasant. But at least you're sa—". The SeaWing turned around to see if the dragnet was ok only to find that they were already dragging the boar corpse away. "Uh, excuse me."

The dragonet hissed at the response while still trying to drag the corpse away. Now that the SeaWing took a moment to look, the dragonet looked like a MudWing. His scales were a traditional brown until you got to the tail end where the scales seemed to turn black. Speaking of the tail, it was a lot more slender and dexterous than any Mudwing he had seen. The MudWing continue to drag his prize with little effort while the SeaWing followed until they reached a small mud hut.

Dropping the leg of the boar, the MudWing let out a scratchy roar into the hut. Three more dragonets emerged from the hut and the SeaWing was shock to see how different they all looked from one another. The first to emerge was a dragonet who's scales were red all over. She was probably the most MudWing looking out of all of them, except her neck was longer than it should have been. The last two were the oddest since they hardly had anything that resembled a MudWing. They were a lot more slender in form and their snouts were triangular a pose to a square look. Their scales swirled with the green of the forest and the red and brown of their den mats.

The SeaWing had never seen anything like this. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, however, he knew there was no one around to entertain them. But what should he do? If they were MudWings, then he could just leave them here and not worry.

"But you're not normal MudWings, are you?", said the SeaWing as he pulled out his scroll and ink. He dipped one of his claws into the ink and began writing.

 _Jetstream's Tales: First day of Banishment_

 _ _I have traveled far from__ _ _It hasn't been more than a day since I've left the Kingdom of Sea and I've already made an interesting discovery. It's no secret that in the land of__ Pyrrhia _ _, there are many kinds of dragons; some of which whose parents are of different tribes. Today, I've found such dragonets on the border of the MudWing kingdom and the forest south of it. Though I have a strong theory as to who the parents may be, I wish to study these dragonets closer to see what they are capable of.__

All the while Jetstream was writing, the biggest "MudWing" watched him as the other three ate their meal. He seemed more curious now than aggressive which was a good thing. Jetstream looked up at them with a single thought.

"I never did ask your names, did I? Well, I guess I should start. My name is Jetstream, former—I mean…. future author of many stories." Jetstream had a hand raised and his head tilted upward as if he was posing for a painting. However, none of the dragonets reacted aside form them all looking at him with blank curiosity. "D-did any of you understood a word I said?", he asked his audience. All the dragonets blinked and stared.

"If that's the case, wouldn't that mean you don't have names? Or maybe you don't know the proper way of expressing them." With that in mind, Jetstream began to write in his scroll again as all the dragonets began eating.

 _It has come to my attention that the dragonets before me do not have names, or at the very least, are unaware of them. I shall give them names as it will make identifying them easier._

It didn't take long for him to name the first dragonet he meet Alligator. It was a simple MudWing name with no real meaning or reasoning as to why it was chosen. If there had to be a reason, it would have to be the fact that alligators were some of Jetstream's favorite amphibious animals.

The other three weren't as quick to come to mind. Since none of them looked like they were completely MudWings, it made sense that their names should reflect such uniqueness. The red dragonet was eventually named Treefire since she, out of all of them, had the hottest flames. At one point, while they were practicing their skills, Treefire nearly set the rainforest ablaze even though her fire wasn't that close to any of the foliage.

The female multicolored dragonet was name Leafall. She had the furthest range when it came to shooting her venom, though, that had little to do with her name. Like her male counterpart, she was really good at hiding in her surroundings that sometimes she would be unnoticeable even when she wasn't trying to hid. Luckily, Jetstream had grown capable of knowing where she was even while clocked; most of the time.

The male twin was just as capable at hiding like his sister, but he wasn't the best at it. In fact, this sibling was the less skilled in all other the traits in comparison. Strength, keeping a solid color at one moment, venom spitting distance and fire intensity were all things he fell short in. However, when it came for the time to have fun, they would all find a mud puddle to relax in. While his siblings sat in the mud, he would swim through it. His sibs would try to chase him, but he was faster than them with his slender body and mastery in moving in the thick sludge. It was from these feats that Jetstream gave the dragonet the name Mud. It wasn't the best name, but it would do for its purpose. All in all, they each like the names they were given.

Jetstream was not oblivious to the dragonet's abilities. The first time he saw them secreting venom, he knew immediately who the second parent was. When ever he would make a new discovery about them, he would write it down in one of his scrolls. All the while, he would teach the dragonets how to write, read and speak the common language of the land.

When he ran out of scrolls and ink, Jetstream would go out and collect materials. He figured that if he "took" what no one wanted, then he couldn't really be called a thief. The main problem was that the more literate place in Pyrrhia were days away from where he was now (not including the Kingdom of Sea, of course). He would manage, however, as long as he got back to the dragonets safely. "Take only what you can carry," he would tell himself.

Nothing much changed where they were other than their home. It got bigger while also gaining leaf above it to make it harder to find for the untrained eye. "It's for protection," Jetstream would tell the dragonets, and that would be the end of it.

Time passed without a care in the world. A night had just descended upon the odd group of dragons with Jetstream once again writing in his scrolls. However, this night would be one that stuck with him when Mud asked him a question seemingly out of the blue.

"Hey, Jetstream," the littlest dragon asked.

"Hmm?" Jetstream did not look up from his work, but he would was able hear what was being asked all the same.

"Did our parents really abandon us?"

Jetstream stopped his writing and looked at Mud. He had told them what he knew about MudWing habits, but didn't know what to tell them about RianWings. He could only guess, based on RainWings lazy nature, that they wouldn't be the best of parents. With that in mind, he was taken aback at how sad Mud looked at the thought of his parents not caring for him or any of his sibs.

He took a moment to choose his words carefully. "Well, based on what we know, it's easy to say that they didn't care by nature alone. However, the more I think about your situation, the more I think it may not be that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if they really didn't care, then I can see why you were left in the middle nowhere. But this isn't the middle of nowhere. Your nest was built between both of your parents tribes. If they didn't care, then I strongly doubt they would put you in such a spot where each parent can equally visit you whenever they so choose."

"But even after all this time, they never came back. Isn't that not enough prove to they don't care?"

"It can be, but I like to look at it as we don't know their side of the story. Maybe they had good reason; maybe not. The fact is you don't know. I understand that's not the best answer, but at least this way you can have hope."

Hope. Ever since that night, Jetstream had wondered if they needed hope. They weren't ambitious like him and didn't look forward to anything other than their next meal among other things. There was nothing wrong with that, he would think to himself, but surely they couldn't go their whole live like this. At the end of the day, Jetstream couldn't think of any way to make their life any more interesting, but maybe when he released his first written scroll to Pyriha, things would change for the better.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The boar dug at the ground looking for any bugs that would turn up with the dirt. It was a lazy boar who just wanted something simple to eat instead of expending energy hunting and killing something bigger. Alligator once tried to mimic the action thinking he could get an easy snack. However, every bug he had eaten in the past were slimy and not at all satisfying. Some seemed to crawl down his throat unlike chunks of meat that just naturally slid down. He wished he could be a boar; just not this one.

His body was mostly green to match his surroundings. His back half was still black. His feet were sinking into the squishy mud, but he remained still.

In the top corner of his eyes in the canopy, a single branched had an array of colors flicker in a practiced pattern giving Alligator the ok to move. He was slow to move at first, but all he had to do was let out a bellowing roar that shook the birds from their perch. The boar did the smart thing and ran the moment he saw Alligator, but something fell quickly onto its back and bite hard on the neck. To the untrained eye, one would think the boar just collapsed.

The empty air shifted colors until a dragon's form was made clear in green and purple scales. She was slender and more flexible compared to Alligator who had more bulk in his upper half

"You're bits are getting stronger if you can kill a boar so easily. You did good Leafall."

"Thanks, but I think that goes for everyone." Leafall said with blood still on her face.

"Yeah, you're right." Alligator threw the boar onto his back letting his sister lead the way back home.

There was no better way to pass the time than to lie in the sun's rays. One of Treefire's best memories was when Jetstream would tell them to be more "active". He wanted them to be able to handle themselves against any threat, and yet at the end of every training session, Alligator would prove his strength against Jetstream. It didn't stop him from giving them "drills" and "chores", but at least they still had there time in the sun.

From below the hut where Treefire was resting, she heard her little sib—Mud—yell, "Treefire, they're back!" She raised her head to see Alligator and Leafall come from the thick leaves.

As they ate the boar, Treefire took her piece and heated it with her fire. Leafall talked about how she finished it off in a single strike. Alligator knocked her against the head with his wing. "Don't forget that it was a team effort," he said.

"I was still the one to kill it," she retorted as she shoved him. He wasn't phased being bigger and all. They continued to bicker as Mud and Treefire watch.

The boar was halfway eaten by the time Jetstream returned with a net full of fish. The net was made of vines that were collected by Mud and Leafall. Jetstream always went by himself saying that it made more sense if he hunted the food he liked and everyone else hunted what they wanted. More than anything, he was trying to keep them hidden but they didn't know from what.

"It seems I'm late again," Jetstream landed letting his catch spill on the ground.

"Maybe you should bring back less fish," said Mud.

"I need as much food as possible since I can't move around too much."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you needed more food because you move a lot?" Asked Leafall. Jetstream merely grunted as he dragged his dinner into the hut. "I wish he would just tell us what he's hiding."

Of course, no one cared to respond. They all agreed early in there lives that if Jetstream was hiding anything, it was for a good reason. He would tell them about the outside world and what it was like leaving them with no desire to want to see the places for themselves.

Not too long after Jetstream went into the hut, he came out with many fish tails hanging from the sides of his mouth. As he slurped each one down his throat, he spread his wings ready to fly off to who knows where. The dragonets would have fallen asleep by this point after eating and lying in the sun, so moving away would be easy so long as he was quiet.

"Where are you going?" Alligator asked in such a hushed tone-as not to wake his sibs-that Jetstream almost didn't register who was speaking.

"There was something I was meaning to get on my way back, but decided I would get it when my claws were not full."

"What would that be?" Alligator was now standing beside Jetstream.

"Um, scrolls. Ink. Stuff I've kept stored for emergencies."

"Why now? You read to us at this time."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. When I do, I'll read you whatever story you want for as long as I am awake."

"And what If you don't come back?"

Jetstream got down to Alligator at eye level and asked, "What makes think I won't?"

"You've never done this before and I don't know what to expect. You've been gone for a long time before, but at least I had an idea of where you were. Now you're leaving again and you won't tell where you're going."

There was a pause. "If you must look for me, search in the dessert and stayclear of the mountains."

"Why?"

"Alligator, please. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"And don't I always come back?"

"Yes."

"Then trust that I will return again. You know where you can find me, but don't leave. You are safer here." And with that, Jetstream took his leave waiting until he was out of the forest before he took to the sky.

Alligator watched the shadow of the blue dragon glide across the canopy. He had no reason to worry-he wasn't worried. He didn't need to understand anything Jetstream did except how important the task was, but why was this so important? Why would he give up time to teach them to go off to do anything else?

Alligator went back to his resting spot and the sun's rays were once again on his back. And yet, his eyelids did not feel heavy as they once were. He was comfortable, but he wasn't relaxed. Strangely enough, he had felt this way before, but when? When was the last time he would stare at nothing, but was expecting something to come out of the brush?

 _Help us! Please come back! Where did you go?! Come back!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A day passed. It was a single day, but it was one day too long. Maybe it was the worry getting to Alligator even though his siblings didn't think twice when he told them. He took up the mantle of reader that night and waited for them to all go to sleep. When they did, he cleaned up the scrolls and made sure he didn't look at any of Jetstream's notes. It wasn't quite forbidden, but rather respect to Jetstream's privacy. Afterward, Alligator watched the night sky until the moon passed over his head. Jetstream didn't come home.

The new day came; no Jetstream. Alligator passed on hunting making his sibs actual worried, but they went on without him. They came back to find that he had not moved from his spot. He was like a rock only showing that he was alive when he blinked. His muscles were tense and his stare at the sky was fierce. They were sure this time; something was wrong.

"You ok, Gator?" Mud asked the oldest sib. He was trying to avoid any problem if there was one.

"Jetstream isn't back," Alligator responded.

"Yeah, but he always does this," Said Leafall, dropping the badger in her mouth.

"But that's not the problem, is it Gator?" for the first time, Alligator moved to look at Treefire. "We all heard the conversation you had with him. Sorry, we were playing dumb. We just-"

Alligator interjected. "I didn't want to worry you either. I was hoping the same thing. 'He'll be back soon', I told myself. But he isn't." The air became heavy around them making it hard to breathe. The world was dangerous Jetstream would always say. After a while, the warnings became just words to the sibs. He would often come back with healing cut wounds and broken body parts, but he was Jetstream; their guardian that would always return.

Alligator could see his family slumping to the ground, so he relaxed his body and said, "Those are some good catches. Who took down the badger?"

Leafall and Mud both perked up their heads and they began to retell the story of how they grabbed the pesky thing with each telling trying to one-up the other. Alligator smiled at their banter, but over Mud and Leafall's shoulders, he saw Treefire still behind them. She was not smiling and could tell that Alligator's smile was a front. But his eyes told her to move on. In their heads, they simultaneously agreed to wait one more day. There was nothing they could do and they will continue to do nothing until Jestream returned as he always did.

Night came once again. For the better part of the day, everyone had forgotten the worry about where Jetstream was to the point Alligator and Treefire didn't think about it. Sleep came easily to them all.

At some point, Alligator was being stirred by Leafall. The haze of sleep kept him from getting up regardless of how hard he tried. Leafall continued to shake more and more intensively.

"Gator. Gator!" she said in a hushed tone digging her claws into him.

"Ahh! I'm up, I'm up!" Alligator quickly stood up from the feeling of claws on his side. "What's wrong Leafall? Also, don't do that. It really-"

"Something is wrong." There was fear in her eyes unlike any Alligator had seen from her before.

"What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't sleep. I thought it was because I had too much on my mind only to realize the forest is quiet."

Focusing in on the outside, Alligator found that it wasn't quiet, but instead of crickets and owls, he heard grunts and roars. As soon as he heard them, they got louder and multiple shadows raced across the moonlight ground. Wingbeats rustle the trees as firelight outshined the three moons' ray. A scream echoed through the forest and Alligator's heart sank.

"Wake the others up; NOW!" He ordered his still scared sister. He did not wait to see if she would do as he asked nor did he give her the opportunity to ask a meaningful question. He rushed out of the mud hut staying low to the ground. The color of his scales turned black to best hide in the shadows.

Up ahead, three shadowy forms fell to the ground breaking tree branches and crushing shrubs upon landing. If Leafall didn't wake anyone, the sound of the collision would. Alligator stopped just far enough for him to see two large and imposing yellow-ish scaled dragons standing over a worse for wear Jetstream. His face was covered in blood while the rest of his body was cut up and still bleeding. His side had a burnt mark surrounded by blisters. On top of him was one of the Sandwings using his body weight to keep Jetstream down and the other had her tail to his neck.

"In the name of Queen Sunburn, you are under arrest for the act of stealing from her royal highness and her people." said the female dragon with heavy breath. It seemed as both she and the male had a tough time trying to nab Jetstream.

He responded with a muffled voice, but with a tone that would almost make one believe that he wasn't face first in the mud. "I can assure you I have stolen nothing that belongs to the Sand Kingdom."

All of a sudden, his face was raised by the male Sandwing only to be slammed back down. Alligator stayed where he was regardless of how much his talons and teeth wanted to sink into their scales. He had to wait for his sibs so that they could stand a better chance against the intruders, but where were they.

"Enough talk!" yelled the male Sandwing. "We know your the one who has been stealing not just from us, but every clan you could reach. You've been slipping from our fingers for many years, but I guess time has caught up with you old drake."

"Be careful!" scolded the female. "I'm pretty sure the queens will want him alive."

"Look at him. After what we had to do to restrain him, we'd have to protect him from the wind lest he falls apart."

Alligator's wings were brushed by Mud looking timid. The others shouldn't be too far behind. Trusting that everyone was in position, he leaped out of his hiding place and rammed into the male Sandwing knocking him off of Jetstream.

Before the female could react, a loud sizzle came from her tail as its tip began to melt away. She screamed unleashing a torrent of flames in the direction of where the acid came from. However, instead of a forest fire and as soon as she stopped spitting fire, a molten scaled dragon no bigger than herself flew towards her scratching at her muzzle. The claws were like hot iron to the female Sandwing increasing her agony.

The male Sandwing couldn't understand it. This dragonet was pushing him around like he was the queen or something. At first, he thought it was just a lucky hit, but every blow he took from this hatchling was like being hit with rocks-no, boulders. He tried using his tail thinking that the stinger-if this dragonet was smart-would deter him a bit. The dragonet did back off, but then the male Sandwing's tail began to feel numb. Looking at it, he realized he was bitten with the holes leaking out what looked like black and green slug. He turned back to the dragonet but now there were two figures in front of him; one was black and the other one kept changing colors from black, green and white.

The female Sandwing was surrounded by the same acid that was destroying her tail and she didn't know where it was coming from. Meanwhile, a hellspawn was flying above her taking fire breath after fire breath only to unleash her own breath attack that turned the female Sandwing's left wing into charcoal.

Treefire watched as the Sandwing struggled to do anything to her. She would've ended her misery sooner, but even though not many things would want to touch her in this form doesn't mean that a well-placed shot wouldn't hurt. As for Leafall, she may have hit the tail on purpose, but she did not like how her stomach twisted at the results. Was it because she was harming another dragon, or was it that the same tail was so close to killing her mentor? Either way, she and her sister needed to end this and so, she shot her venom at the Sandwings leg in hidden behind he camouflage scales. The Sandwing began to fall forward as Treefire reached under her enemies neck and let all of the excess fire pour out of her hands.

Mud was a decoy for the most part. His venom was not going to harm his target as Leafall's could, but it would keep the Sandwing from using his most dangerous weapon on him or his brother. He couldn't do anything after that, but Alligator would finish this fight.

Alligator was doing his best to not get burned by the Sandwing's fire. Some part of him was wondering why couldn't Mud take out the fire breath as well as the tail. In comparison, the fire was nothing to Treefire's and he waited for the moment where there was a gap between breath attacks. With seemingly perfect timing from Mud distracting the Sandwing, Alligator rushed headfirst into the Sandwing's chest knocking into his back. Without a second thought and fire in his mouth, Alligator took a bit into the intruder's neck.

Everything went silent as each of the siblings looked down at their fallen foes. From the silence, Leafall called out Jetstream's name snapping everyone out of their trances and to his still moving body. His hollow breathes were painful to watch as his visible and burned side moved quickly.

Without exchanging words, three of the siblings went to get tools and medicine to help the fallen dragon find comfort, but Alligator did not move. His heart weighed heavy in his chest as he remembered a time when he had to fight creatures much bigger to him only to realize those same best could harm his family. Ever since Jetstream came, he had forgotten what fear felt like. He had forgotten the dangers of surviving because the dragon that laid damaged in front of him would keep them safe. But now, the dragon that always found a way to come back to them will keep them safe no longer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It took nearly the rest of the night to move each body to a hidden place. Jetstream was now in the comfort of the mud hut and his wounds were being taken care of. The two Sandwings were covered by leaves and mud, but they were not buried. Too much time was put into moving each fully grown dragon and the sibs did not care in those moments to put the attackers of their teacher to proper rest.

Leafall and Alligator were examining their work at covering the dead bodies making sure that not a single scale would show. As Alligator began to go back to the hut to see how well Mud and Treefire were healing Jetstream, Leafall was unmoving.

"Are you going to stay out for a bit?" He asked.

"Did we do the right thing? Should we feel bad that we killed them?" Her voice was soft and somber. It was like her brother's question didn't reach her hearing.

Alligator turned back seeing the lifeless eyes peering out of the camouflage of the ever changing scales. "If it helps, you can imagine them as big bagers."

"But they could speak and think like us. What if they like sitting in the sun like us and were just doing what was right. You heard them, Jetstream stole from them, which makes sense. How else could he have gotten all that we have? What if they were the good guys?"

Tears streaked down Alligators face. With shock and regret, Leafall watched as her brother cry for the first time in a long time.

Trying his best to keep his face dry, Alligator said, "I didn't know what to do. Jetstream was getting hurt and I..."

The two stood there for a time as Leafall tried to comfort the strongest among them.

There wasn't much time after Jetstream's wounds were healed that the siblings took a chance to sleep. Every wince and grown kept them awake in worry, but nothing would happen. When they did all fall asleep, they didn't wake up until the sun was nearly at its peak. Mud was the first to wake up and at first he did not see Jetstream where he was sleeping the night before. His worries were quickly dashed once he saw Jetstream standing next to the book shelf. However, what would have once stood a strong and almost noble dragon was painfully replaced by a purple and crippled dragon.

"Jetstream, you should be resting." Said Mud to his teacher. Despite the order, Jetstream continued to look through the shelves as his breathing could be heard and his movements were slow. "If you need a scroll, I'll get it for you. Please lie back down."

"I must be the one to give it to you. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do it in person." When Jetstream reach out his claws for what he was looking for, he pushed through the pain and sores but could not muffle the sound caused by them. This lead to Mud waking up his brother and sisters.

Once everyone was awake but before Mud could explain the problem, Jetstream had placed his whole body back on the floor next to the book shelf. Though the sibs were concerned for his well-being, they were instead looking at the scroll separating them from their caretaker.

The scroll was like any other scroll that they had, but this one had a seal on it. The design on the seal was like the inside of a tree branch.

Treefire was the first to ask, "What is this?"

"A letter to both instruct you on where to go and an explanation for as much as I could put on that paper. I wish I could say more."

"Then say it now." Said Alligator. "Why wait for us to read a piece of paper when you're right here and can tell us yourself!"

"Alligator-"

"You have been always there for us. You would never abandon us like our parents and you won't cast us aside like them either."

"Enough! AAhh!" Jetstream roared with a painful dominance. The sudden lurch of his body threatened to open his wounds wider forcing him to keep still and quiet for a while.

As for Alligator, his eyes stung from his own words and ended up swallowing them as Jetstream winced in pain.

Jetstream looked at all of them knowing that if Alligator didn't say anything the rest would have. Alligator wasn't too much older than the rest, but Jetstream left him in charge as he was the first to hatch. But as strong and reliable as he was, Alligator was always afraid of being alone. He was the one keeping his family alive for all the time before Jetstream came along and he did not want to be left to defend them against the world.

 _Even still_ , thought the tired old dragon, "I've been planning this for a long time. It's not right for all of you to stay here forever when the world is so big for you to explore. At least, that was the initial thought." The dragonents did not falter with their attention of Jetstream hanging on every word. "I have done many things to keep you all alive, educated, and comfortable. Through these actions, I have made some very powerful enemies and they are numerous. Before I could just simply run away and hide until the time was right to go back out, but no more. By killing those Sandwings you have paved the path for more to come."

"They gave us no choice then." Treefire spoke up. "Besides, we took them out easily in the open. If more come, they will have to come into the forest where we have the advantage."

"Have you forgotten they could easily burn down the forest with their fire breathe or that their number far surpass the messly four of you? In no time at all, they would overwhelm you."

"And so your plan is to send us out there?"

"They would only be after me. As far as they know now, you don't even exist let alone spend resources looking for you."

Mud proceed with saying, "But if we leave without you, they will find you and then-"

"Quiet arguing with me! AAArrrah!" Another stab of pain went through Jetstream. He couldn't keep exerting himself like this.

As gentle as the wind, Leafall walked up to Jetstream and spoke her own concerns. "Jetstream, even if we left we don't know where we would go or what we would do. If you are truly saying we should leave you behind, I'm sorry but we can't imagine a world without you. We will keep you safe just as you have for all these years. Just tell us how." Leafall wanted her mentor to submit to her word like he usually did. Maybe he would groan in frustration, but he would be happy to comply.

But his eyes did not look irritated. No, they were smiling and reflecting the beautiful colors on Leafall as she realized that he was not going to change is mind.

"It doesn't matter what you do. You are all good and well meaning dragons and I want you to experience the world as it is. Meet others, find your parents, or even be the ones to change the world again. I promise you will find more reasons to live and explore out there and I want you to do it with glee. Make a dream and follow it to the ends of Pyrrhia."

"And what about your dream." Asked Mud.

"I may not be able to see it to fruition." A somber silence fell within the hut as Jetstream didn't know how to continue. His dream was always on his mind and was always moving him forward. At one time, he thought he was able to do anything to see it come true.

Throughout the conversations, Alligator was quiet and thinking. He wasn't about to let a good dragon to be punished for helping his family. Soon, a thought came to him.

"We'll have to prove you're innocent." He said out loud.

Everyone looked to him with Leafall asking, "How do we do that?"

"We are the proof. If we show the other dragons that we exist, then we can explain to them why Jetstream did all the things he did."

Jetstream was astonished that anyone would even suggest such a thing. His jaw was wide open.

Not recognizing the shock on Jetstream, Leafall continued the conversation. "That makes some sense. But how will we prove that Jetstream was the one that took care of us?"

"We could bring something that he stole. Something distinct and recognizable."

Treefire said, "But most of the stuff we have are disposable. There is no way we have something that valuable on us." Everyone else began to think furiously of all the things they had. This plan was the best plan they had, so surely something had to work. It had to.

Jetstream, on the other claw, had given up on trying to get them to forget about him. The dragonets were just that, and they were not going to be swayed by logic. Moreover, he was not willing to have his story end here. With a groan, he gained their attention and said, "Take my notebook; the one I've been writing about you in since I found you all. Take it to the Kingdom of the Sea and show it to the current queen. Tell her who sent you and try to convince her to help."

Leafall, happy to see Jetstream had finally submited(even if it wasn't by her alone), asked him, "Why would they listen to us even if we bring your notebook?"

Mud continued. "And isn't the Kingdom of the Sea underwater? I can swim pretty well, but I don't know if I can hold my breath long enough to get there."

Addressing them both, Jetstream said, "The notebook is primarily for proving that I was the one who sent you. While the Kingdom is your main destination before confronting the Sandwings, it is not your first stop. You need to go to the places described in the letter. There you will find a Sandwing who will help get you to the Kingdom of Sea and after, find a Nightwing who will be your political voice."

"Wait, you know a Sandwing AND a Nightwing?" Alligator asked in bewilderment. "If that's the case, we could just skip going to the Sea Kingdom and just ask them to clear your name."

"It's not that simple. You'll understand once you find them, but simply put these dragons I'm asking you to find are both deviants. If you can convince them both, your journey should be much easier."

None of the sibs understood what Jetstream was trying to say about the dragons they were meant to find, but as he said, they would learn in time. Besides, they should be good dragons if they knew Jetstream.

Treefire asked, "When should we leave, and how much time do you think we have?"

Jetstream thought for a moment; no doubt doing calculations in his head. "It will depend on how fast the Sandwings noticed some of their own are missing. Hopefully by that time, I should be healed enough to move around and hide in a different place."

"But if you do that, how will we find you?" asked Mud.

"You'll find a way I'm sure. For now, focus on succeeding before my well being." Jetstream looked up at the sibs one more time. They were determined now; come what may. For Jetstream, he couldn't help but smile at them form the pride in his heart that overflowed in him. Deeper still, his soul was crying. It was there the feeling of treachery swelled. Was he not giving these inexperienced dragons false hope for a fate that was practically sealed? He believed that now was a good time to send them out in the world, but what if they failed? Would they scorn Pyrriha as an unfair place? Would they reject his teachings for a darker solution? Will their heart stay good in nature or twisted with malice?

 _Calm down Jetstream. Your acting like a parent._ He thought to himself. Except he was a parent. He was their parent who was concerned that he did not teach his children enough to survive in this world of dragons. But he had to give the quill to them now. They must finish their story.

The sibs hunted a feast of food to give to Jestream to eat for at least a couple of days since he would be unable to hunt for himself. The family ate together that night talking about many things, but not about what awaited them all starting at sunrise. The sibs were the first to sleep. Jetstream watched as each one drifted peacefully. "How little the task weighs on you all." he whispered. He sat at his desk with his notebook open to the last blank pages. He wanted to write one more thing in the book if this would be the last time he would, but he was stuck. This book had so much information about the odd dragons he has meet these past years and wasn't really used for much else. But then, something dawned on him. With dip of a quill into ink, Jetstream wrote something. The next day would come, and as he watched the sibs fly off in the early sky with makeshift bags of essentials around them, he thought back on his last note hoping it was good enough.

 **Author's Notes: I have written down "Jetstream's Last Notes" somewhere in the document, but was debating if I should put it in the story now or wait until much later. I'll make a poll for Amino, but also leave a comment. Either way is fine with me, but I want to be able for you guys to interact as well(considering I don't get much feedback as it is). Thank you for reading this far and I hope your are looking for more from this story and others.**


	6. Chapter 5

Days had passed since they all left their old home. They had to move quickly. There were three places they needed to go to and each place required them to convince someone to help them. On top of that, they needed to be careful not to get captured by the Sandwings. The Sandwings wouldn't know who they were, but it would be safer to remain hidden from them.

However, they never before had to fly for so long. Much of the days were spent resting in the sun and only the thought of Jetstream kept them from staying in one place for too long. Now they were near the border between the Mud Kingdom and the Night Kingdom. Treefire was resting on a tree branch next to Leafall who was leaning on the trunk. Alligator was slouched over a smooth rock and Mud was flat on the ground.

"At least we can take in more of the sun while flying in the open." said Treefire with her wings drooping to her side. Everyone else was equally tired.

"Which is why I thought we could fly near endlessly during the day." Alligator groaned as he tried to address his sister. "I guess more strength really isn't the same as more stamina. Hey Leafall, how much further to the Sandwing? What was his name, Adder?"

Leafall began to think. "We still need to go over the mountains of the Nightwing territory before we get to the…." She pulled out the marked map of Pyrrhia from her satchel. "Scorpion's Den. And yes, his name is Adder."

"I love The King of Thieves stories Jetstream wrote about Basilisk." Mud said dreamingly. " _King of the Sand and rival to Queen Sunburn!_ "

Leafall giggled brightly at her little brother's wonder. "Thankfully we won't have to encounter him. Adder is only near the den."

Mud raises his head. A curious thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Leaf? Since we'll be going through Nightwing territory, shouldn't we meet the Nightwing first?"

"Lostbringer is in the City of the Night which is northward. I guess it is closer to where we are now."

"I wonder if the Nightwings will know we're coming." Treefire barely audible with her head on the tree branch.

"The Nightwing aren't omnipotent." Alligator rose up on the rock to look towards the Cloud Mountains that held the Nightwing home. "Just because they can see the future doesn't mean everything is revealed to them."

"We don't know that." Treefire was beginning to doze off.

Everything they read and everything Jetstream told them about the Nightwings was vague. Any prophecy they told came true. Every time they predicted the future it came to pass. They were the reason why Pyrrhia hasn't had a war in many years. They offered their skills to whoever could pay and they refused to take a side in any conflict. They were also the hardest to conquer even without any natural advantage like the Icewings' tundra or Seawings' desert. But what were the limits of their powers? Do they all have the same abilities and if not, what determines which dragon gets what ability?

Regardless, they needed to get into the City of the Night without being caught. The Nightwing territory was mostly safe to travers by members of other tribes, but the city was off limits to those who weren't invited. Getting in shouldn't be hard as long as they had the ability to change their scales. Even if they were to be found out, they could just blend in with their surroundings and escape that way. The only problem with that was Nightwings could also read minds.

Suddenly, Treefire perked up, nearly knocking her sister off the tree. "Did the letter say Lostbringer was in the city?"

Leafall pulled out said letter while glaring at her sister.

 _for: Alligator, Treefire, Leafall, Mud, Lostbringer, Adder_

 _The time has come for all of you to meet. I do not know where I am at this time, but now is the time for you to move on without me._

 _To find Adder, go east of the Scorpion's Den._

 _For Lostbringer, look south of the Nightwing city._

 _For Alligator, Treefire, Leafall, and Mud, look north of the Rainwing forest._

"Oh. Would you look at that." Leafall looked over the letter again just to make sure she was reading it right. "Treefire is right. We don't have to go _into_ the city, but I don't know how close we need to get."

"Close enough to allow Lostbringer to leave the city and return to it without raising suspicion." Alligator thought out loud. "Which means we still need to be careful."

Mud seemed a bit confused, so he asked, "Remind me again why it would be a big deal if anyone got close to the city. Doesn't everyone know where it is?"

"If we are seen outside the city they may not care. But there's no telling how long we will have to wait for Lostbringer to show up at her meeting place. On top of that, we need to _find_ the meeting place."

Leafall picked up after Alligator. "We'll be running near their home and if they notice us, they'll at least want to investigate us for information. We can't let them find out about Jetstream."

Mud took a moment to think. "So how are we going to find her hiding spot in a limited time frame?"

"Easy." Proclaimed Treefire landing next to Mud. "We have all the pieces; direction and distance. We also can assume that this place is a secret, so we just need to find a place that can't easily be seen from the sky. Easy, right?" She bumped Mud's wing with her own nearly knocking him over.

"Alright then." Alligator stretched his wings. "Let's go as soon as we can."

And off they went as fast as they could. As they reached the mountains' base, a cool wind blew down on them. A shiver went through all of them as they never had felt a chill like this before. In response, Treefire landed on the dry rock beneath them and breathed fire on herself. The rest of her siblings joined her.

"This cold is unbeatable." She complained. Her own fire was doing little to satisfy her need to stay warm.

"It is not that bad." Said Alligator through clenched teeth. "We have to keep going for Jetstream sake."

"I know, I know! Just give me a minute to warm up."

"We can't wait any longer. Look." Alligator pointed his wings towards the setting sun. There was still enough light covering the vast land before them, but time was running short. "Once night falls, we will be at a disadvantage while traversing."

With another shiver, Treefire hardened her resolve and pushed forward along with everyone else.

Now they were in the heart of the mountain. The plain, rocky, samey looking mountain. Every now and then the sibs would see the familiar green of tree tops and pools of the most crystal looking water they've ever seen. Yet it was not enough to forget the whistles that came from the mountains' teeth. Try as they could, none of them saw any signs of life squirming, crawling, or even running over these lifeless rocks. Mud, Leafall, and even Treefire kept close to Alligator for comfort, but even he was not safe from the growing fear that bowled in their chest. Yet, they pushed on.

Night was beginning to fall. The sibs had gotten exhausted from flying and fearing the unknown.

In gasp for air, Leafall said, "I know-we're in a rush-and all, but maybe we should consider...resting...again." All of a sudden, Leafall raised her head and looked closely at what was in front of her. Though it was hard to see in the dimming light of the sun, Leafall saw in the distance more light pouring out between a cavity in the mountains. "Is that what I think it is?"

Mud perked up, now seeing what his twin was seeing. "It's the City of the Night! They must be putting up their lights since it's getting dark out." There was a time when the tribes(excluding the Icewings, maybe) used fire and the three moons to provide light where there was none. Now the tribes use various versions of light orbs that came from the Rainforest Kingdom. It was written that the Rainwings and the Nightwings had the greatest display of these lights among all the tribes but only the Rainforest Kingdom had illustrations. Mud was almost sad they may not see the lights personally.

Alligator took no time to ponder and dived downward while Mud was speaking. The rest of the sibs followed with Mud lagging behind.

Once Mud had caught up with the rest of them, he asked Alligator, "Hey! Why did you change direction like that?"

Alligator responded. "At this distance, guards should be on patrol. They will surely see us in the sky."

"Oh." Mud crouched low to the ground. He wanted to see more of the lights, but he knew Alligator was right.

"Now, let's keep moving before-," as Alligator was about to take a step forward, they all heard something that made them tense.

"I said over there! That's where I saw it." The voice came from above, but none of the sibs could see who was speaking. It didn't matter. They had to find a place to hide. Alligator flicked his tail to signal for everyone to run.

"Are you sure?" Came another voice not too far away. This one was less enthusiastic.

"Yes! I can hear their thoughts panicking. I think there's three of them."

Nightwings! And one of them could hear their thoughts. The sibs ran as lightly as they could lest the Nightwings would hear their footsteps as well. Leafall lead her siblings forward. Eventually, she found a crevice that she slid into nicely. Mud and Treefire followed suit with Treefire having a little more trouble squeezing through, but Alligator didn't follow. Before they realized he was missing, Alligator whispered, "I'm going to find Lostbringer." Then he moved up the crevice and waited. The other three were left motionless and speechless because if they tried to stop Alligator, they would be caught too. So Mud and Leafall slithered on Treefire and blended in with everything around them as best they could. They waited for the Nightwings to take their brother.

It had occurred to Alligator that since at least one of the Nightwings could read their minds, it wouldn't matter how well they could hide. At least this would allow for him to look for Lostbringer in the city while the rest of his family can do their own search around the city. Alligator allowed his scales to turn black and hoped to the three moons his crazy plan would work.

The Nightwings descended on him. They were both male and were caring spears. The biggest of them looked confused and it took much focus on Alligator to only think of himself as a misbehaving Nightwing dragonet. This Nightwing was pointing his spear eagerly at what he must have thought was an intruder, but was no longer sure what he was looking at. The other Nightwing seemed almost disappointed seeing Alligator. He looked older than Alligator, but clearly the youngest of the pair.

The youngest one said, "Well, this is different. Not quite the thrill ride I was hoping for, but I'll give you points anyway, Nighthinker." His tone was sarcastic towards his elder.

"Trap it, Galaxywing!" Shouted Nighthinker. "I know I heard more dragon thoughts. They're just… not clear to me."

The youngest Nightwing, Galaxywing, didn't look convinced. He turned to Alligator, but he no longer was slouching on his spear like before and stood up straight. "Did you see any other dragons come by here?"

"N-no sirs." Alligator was trying to sound calm and natural. Though he failed to do so, his nervousness would end up benefiting him.

"Calm down, dragonet." Galaxywing's voice was slow and calm. He had done this before. "Though I'm curious as to why you're out here, we just want to make sure there is no one else out here. You sure there's no one else around."

"I don't know. The light was in my eyes when I thought something went down here." Alligator pointed directly beneath him. Nighthinker took his spear and jammed it in, but only the sound of rocks came through.

Nighthinker pulled out his spear. "I can hear something down there! Maybe if I get in further..."

"Just turn it off for now before you get a headache again," replied Galaxywing. "If anything, they were just dragonets from the other tribes trying to get a peak at our city." He turns to Alligator. "You wouldn't believe how often that happens."

Looking defeated, Nighthinker moved away from the crevices and his body relaxed as if he just dropped a bolder he was carrying all day. He too turned to Alligator. "What was your name again?"

Alligator thought back to the times when he and his siblings would pretend they were from other tribes as described to them by Jetstream. He would correct them if they chose names that didn't fit. Alligator thought of a name that he always liked the sound of. "Fatekeeper."

"Alright then," said Galaxywing, "let's take you back home. Nighthinker, wait here."

"Why are you giving me orders?"

"This isn't an order. Clearly, you're making our friend here uncomfortable and one of us has to stay here while the other makes sure he gets back to the city." There was a short pause before Nighthinker sighed and flew off. Once he did, Galaxywing led Alligator to the now luminous city.


End file.
